Meurtre à Poudlard
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Harry Potter, et ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose quand le drame arriva. ... un cri d’une effroyable terreur retentit dans le Château de Poudlard.
1. Partie I : Le drame

_**Bonjour la compagnie ! J'espère que ça va chez vous Donc me revoici avec une nouvelle fic toute coconne partie d'un délire avec mon amie Marie que j'embrasse Nous avons entendu un cri dans les couloirs de notre lycée et nous en avons déduit qu'il y avait eu un meurtre… mdr **_

_**Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est ne prenez pas cette histoire au sérieux car je ne suis pas une fille sérieuse ! mdr **_

_**Je tiens à vous préciser que je publierais à peu près tous les 15 jours mais seulement si c'est apprécié ! J'attends donc vos reviews !**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture !**_

**-----**

**Meurtre à Poudlard**

_Partie I : Le drame_

Harry Potter, et ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose quand le drame arriva. Ils devaient expliquer pourquoi et comment ils parviendraient à devenir des animagus lorsque, soudain, un cri d'une effroyable terreur retentit dans le Château de Poudlard. Tous les élèves, professeurs et fantômes en eurent la chair de poule. Enfin, pas les fantômes… Les pauvres. Hermione, qui en était à son troisième parchemin, sursauta et émit un petit gémissement qui déstabilisa son rouquin de meilleur ami, qui, lui, renversa son pot d'encre sur le parchemin du Survivant. La brune fit un sourire d'excuse à Ron qui en fit un à Harry. Ce dernier soupira en pensant que ces derniers temps, ses meilleurs amis étaient de plus en plus bizarres. C'est vrai, d'habitude, Ron aurait commencé à passer ses nerfs sur Hermione en prétendant que son devoir était fichu pour qu'elle lui passe le sien. Mais là, rien. Nothing. Nada. Rien, quoi. En prenant l'air d'un détective privé, Harry se promit de mener l'enquête.

« Vous avez entendu ? » murmura Hermione, en se frottant les mains sur les bras comme pour se réchauffer, tandis que ses amis acquiescèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Ginny, qui venait d'arriver. Elle était blanche comme un linge et elle était suivie de très près par un Neville qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Nous ne savons pas, Gin'. » répondit Harry, en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

De nombreux élèves tous aussi secoués les uns que les autres commençaient à arriver et se joignaient au groupe formé par le trio, Ginny et Neville. Ce dernier, avait l'air de plus en plus mal. Il tenait son poignet gauche et le regardait d'un air terrifié. Hermione, qui remarqua le trouble de son camarade de classe, se précipita sur lui et lui demanda avec un air qui se voulait rassurant :

« Neville ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- …

-Par Merlin Neville ! Mais c'est du sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- …

-Nom d'un grimoire d'arithmencie ! Neville, réponds-moi !

-Je… Je ne me… Suis pas blessé, Hermione… » répondit Neville, tremblant comme jamais.

« Alors d'où vient ce sang ? » intervint Ron qui commençait à blanchir aussi.

« Je l'ai trouvé… Il était dans les toilettes des filles, quand le hurlement a eu lieu…

-Les toilettes des filles ? » interrogea Harry, son air de détective prive trônant toujours sur son visage.

« Oui…

-Peux-tu me dire où, exactement ?

-La troisième porte en partant de la gauche… Je crois.

-Bien, merci Nev'. Ron, Mione, venez !

-Pardon ? » demanda Hermione en arquant un sourcil.

« On va mener l'enquête et résoudre ce mystère de cri et de sang !

-C'est ridicule ! » pouffa Hermione en jetant un regard à Ron, qui émit un petit « hum ». Hermione retira rapidement sa main qu'elle avait posé sur l'épaule de Neville et Ron répondit :

« Super idée, vieux ! Bon alors, tu viens Mione ?

-J'arrive… » soupira Hermione.

C'est ainsi que le trio sortit de la salle commune, non sans avoir pris la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeurs et un peu d'argent.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, Harry réfléchit : un hurlement horrible avait retenti dans Poudlard et Neville avait retrouvé du sang dans les toilettes des filles.

« Les garçons, c'est ridicule ce qu'on fait là. » lança Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'étonna Harry en regardant Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« Sérieusement, on ne devrait pas se mêler de cette histoire. On a déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça les années précédentes !

-Mais on ne risque rien. Dis moi Mione, t'aurais pas peur par hasard ? »

Hermione, fut vexée par la question de son meilleur ami. Elle le tua du regard _(vous voyez, le regard qu'elle réserve à Ron d'habitude !)_ puis répondit d'un ton qui trahissait son énervement :

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, Harry James Potter ?? Moi peur d'un hurlement ? Tu te moques de moi là ! Je me suis battue contre Voldemort, les Mangemorts et même un loup garou ! Tout cela à tes côtés en plus ! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ou quoi ?

-Oh oh oh ! Doucement Hermione. Harry disait juste ça comme ça ! » intervint Ron.

« Comme ça, hein. Et bien si c'est ''comme ça'', enquêtons ! Ainsi, Monsieur le Détective Potter verra que je n'ai pas peur !

-Monsieur le Dété quoi ? » demanda Ron, en arquant un sourcil.

« Détective idiot.

-Détective idiot ?

-Mais… Oh tu es vraiment bête toi ! C'est détective tout court.

-Détective tout court, d'accord Hermione.

-Un détective c'est une personne qui enquête de manière secrète, tu saisis ?

-Tout à fait.

-Parfait, alors allons enquêter.

-Dis Hermione.

-Quoi encore Harry ? » soupira la jeune fille.

« C'est une super idée.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le nom que tu m'a donné voyons ! ''Détective Potter''… Ca sonne bien tu trouves pas Ron ?

-Si ! Je veux un nom comme ça aussi moi ! Hermione, donne moi en un s'il te plaît !

-Mmmh… Que dirais-tu de…

-Oui ?

-Je sais pas.

-Oh…

-Mais je vais trouver t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien. Allons acheter ce qu'il nous faut pour notre enquête. Vous êtes prêts ? Mr Weasley ?

-Prêt Détective Potter.

-Parfait. Et vous, Miss Granger ?

-Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?

-Rooo mais c'est pour l'enquête ! Donc ? Prête ou non ?

-Prête, Mr Potter. »

Harry sourit à ses deux compagnons de choc et le trio partit en direction de Pré au lard. Cette enquête allait être très intéressante… Ou peut-être même très idiote…!

_The story continues …_


	2. Partie II : Premières constations

_**Je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant ! $**_

_**Je n'ai aucune excuse, même si je n'ai reçu aucune alerte review ce qui ne m'a pas encouragé … J'espère avoir plus de reviews pour ce chapitre ! Enfin !**_

_**C'est les vacances (et oui, c'est cool la seconde ; )donc je vais pouvoir terminer l'écriture de la fic et publier dans les temps !**_

_**Bisoux à la population et …**_

_**Vive Ramzy ! 3 mdr**_

**Meurtre à Poudlard**

_Partie II : Premières constatations_

Arrivés à Pré au lard, Ron, Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements. Ils y achetèrent imperméables _(à la Colombo vous voyez ) _, chapeaux, lunettes de soleil, des costumes pour les garçons, et… un tailleur pour Hermione.

« Allez Mione, ça va être marrant !

-Non vous êtes fous ! Cette jupe est vraiment trop courte !

-Rooo… Tu vas être sexy là-dedans !

-Pardon ?

-Vieux, t'as merdé ! » lança Harry en éclatant de rire, sous le regard gêné de ses meilleurs amis.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne mettrai pas cette … horreur. » dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« Je t'en prie Hermione ! C'est pour l'enquête !

- …

-Allez Mione, pour nous !

-Bien. Mais dès que cette enquête est terminée, je le donne à une œuvre caritative.

-Carita quoi ?

-Caritative Ron… » soupira Hermione. « Une œuvre de charité, une association si tu préfères.

-Aaaah…

-Bon les amoureux on y va ?

-Hey !!!! » s'étaient écriés Hermione et Ron, en rougissant.

Le trio paya leurs nouvelles tenues, les enfilèrent et se dirigèrent vers une pharmacie. Ils n'étaient plus Harry, Ron et Hermione mais Détective Potter et ses assistants de choc, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger. Les garçons portaient leurs costumes, leurs imperméables et leurs chapeaux tandis que Hermione s'était relevée les cheveux tout en laissant quelques mèches voler et avait mis son tailleur. La jupe laissait apparaître ses longues jambes et Ron ne cessait de les regarder, à travers ses lunettes de soleil. La jeune fille semblait femme, habillée ainsi et fit tourner beaucoup de têtes. Cela la faisait sourire car en général elle se négligeait côté look et maintenant qu'elle avait mis une jupe un peu plus courte que d'habitude, des talons aiguilles et laisser ouverts les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, elle était sûre d'une chose. Les hommes s'intéressaient aux femmes bel et bien à cause de leur apparence et non de leur mentalité _(en premier, seulement ! )_ . Bref, c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que le trio de détectives entra dans la pharmacie. Hermione allait s'avancer vers le comptoir mais Harry la retint en mettant son bras devant elle :

« Laissez moi faire, Miss Granger. »

Hermione se contrôla pour ne pas rire et laissa son ami voir la pharmacienne. Celui-ci s'avança vers le comptoir, baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et regarda la femme qui était en face de lui :

« Bonjour ma jolie … » lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. « Mes amis et moi enquêtons sur le meurtre qui a eu lieu à Poudlard.

-Il y a eu un meurtre à Poudlard ? Merlin mais qui est-ce ?

-Hum… Nous ne pouvons pas dévoiler l'identité de la victime…

-Parce que nous ne la connaissons pas. » intervint Hermione.

Ron éclata de rire, sous le regard outré du détective Potter.

« Hermione ! Tu fais tout capoter bordel !

-Oh oh oh doucement Potter ! Comment tu parles à la belle Miss Granger ? » demanda Ron pour couper court à la dispute qui allait arriver entre ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione sourit à Ron et Harry tourna la tête. Il se concentra donc de nouveau sur la pharmacienne.

« Mmmh chérie il nous faudrait … Il nous faudrait …

-Il vous faudrait ?

-Mon assistante va vous dire ça.

-Bien. Vous voulez vous la jouer détective mais vous êtes complètement ridicule jeune homme. » ''cassa'' la femme, puis en se tournant vers Hermione. « Mademoiselle, vous désirez ? »

La préfète soupira, s'avança vers Harry et le tua du regard. Elle lui murmura un « pauvre idiot… » et s'adressa à la pharmacienne en lui donnant la liste de ce qui leur fallait.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, firent d'autres petites courses _(des bonbons pour Ron) _, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard. En rentrant dans le château, ils décidèrent d'aller directement dans les toilettes des filles. Ils firent un prélèvement du sang trouvé près de la porte que Neville leur avait indiqué grâce à un coton-tige et des gants en plastique. Hermione quitta les garçons pour aller analyser le sang trouvé tandis que Ron examinait chaque centimètre carré de la pièce à la recherche du moindre indice. Il trouva un cheveu brun à quelques pas du sang. Il le mit dans une petite pochette plastique et le donna à Harry. Celui-ci l'examina de plus près et demanda à Ron d'aller porter la pochette à « Miss Granger ». Le roux s'exécuta et partit. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Lavande, Parvati et Padma qui gloussaient. Il leur lança un clin d'œil et celles-ci rougirent et se mirent à glousser de plus belle. Lavande, la plus téméraire (la plus idiote aussi), s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

« Alors cette enquête beau gosse … ?

-Secret défense ma belle.

-Oooh. Et toi aussi, t'es secret défense ?

-Non, propriété privée seulement. » intervint une voix.

C'était Hermione. Elle semblait énervée et prit Ron par sa cravate, ce qui le surprit.

« Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais partout mon beau. »

Le rouquin n'en revenait pas. Il regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air choqué et celle-ci lui répondit par un regard qui voulait dire « je t'expliquerai plus tard, joue le jeu ».

« Oh excuse moi ma princesse.

-Oh alors comme ça Ron tu es la propriété privée de Granger ?

-Ca te pose un problème ma chère Lavande ?

-C'était à Ron que je m'adressais Hermione, pas à toi.

-Oh parce que tu sais parler ? » se moqua Hermione, ce qui fit éclater Ron de rire. La brune se tourna vers lui et lança : « Faut croire que oui. J'en suis étonnée. »

Ron la prit par la taille et les assistants du Détective Potter partirent collés l'un à l'autre, Hermione contente de son petit jeu.

« Alors Miss Granger, quelle mouche vous a donc piqué … ? » demanda Ron en lui souriant sensuellement.

« Mmmh… Allez savoir… Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, mon jeu ne vous a pas déplu, bien au contraire.

-Tout à fait.

-Parfait. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Oh. »

Ron se souvint de l'indice, le donna à sa meilleure amie qui promit de l'examiner le plus tôt possible. Elle prit la pochette, la glissa dans son sac et allait quitter son collègue-assistant quand celui-ci la retint par la main, la tira contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Pourquoi ce baiser Mr Weasley ? » demanda Hermione, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Une envie, Miss Granger, une envie… »

Quand la brune entendit ça, elle embrassa Ron à son tour puis lança :

« Moi aussi j'en avais envie… »

Puis elle le laissa. Il resta en plan à la regarder partir un moment puis une petite blonde vint le réveiller.

« Ouhou ! Ron !

-Hermione… ?

-Non moi c'est Luna.

-Ha heu… Salut Luna.

-Tu semblais ailleurs Ronald. Tu pensais à Hermione ?

-Que… mais… je… » bafouilla le rouquin en rougissant.

« Te fatigue pas va ! Tout le monde sait que t'es fou d'elle. » lança-t-elle en souriant.

Les paroles de Luna clouèrent le bec de notre Mr Weasley. Cela se voyait donc autant qu'il aimait Hermione ? Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor tandis qu'une phrase trônait dans sa tête… _Tout le monde sait que t'es fou d'elle… _Est-ce que ce tout le monde incluait Hermione ?

Il soupira, donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui pouffa à sa tenue et rentra dans la salle rouge et or.

Il vit Harry qui était en train de … Parler à Ginny. Ron jugea que son ami était bien proche de sa sœur mais ne dit rien. Quand le survivant aperçut son meilleur ami, il se leva non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil à la cadette des Weasley.

« Ron !

-Ca y est tu m'appelles plus Mr Weasley ?

-Oui bon… J'avais oublié ! Bon, on la refait.

-Quoi ?

-Sors de la salle commune, puis rentres-y de nouveau.

-Non mais t'es malade !

-Allez ! Files !

-T'es chiant Harry ! »

Il sortit en grognant, redonna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui se plaignit et rentra de nouveau dans la salle commune. Quand Harry, qui avait remis son chapeau et qui avait recommencé son jeu de séduction avec Ginny, le vit, il se leva et cria :

« Mr Weasley !

-Détective Potter…

-Rooo sois un peu plus enthousiaste!

-Ouais ouais. Dis, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Heu… Ha oui, voilà.

-Je t'écoute.

-Les garçons !!! »

C'était Hermione. Son visage prit un teint rose quand son regard croisa celui de Ron, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Tu m'as fait appelé super détective Potter ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oui Herm'… Miss Granger.

-Bien, nous sommes toute ouïe. » répondit Ron, en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

« J'ai décidé que dès demain après-midi, nous commencerions les auditions.

-Les quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Harry, c'est ridicule ! » lança Hermione.

« Mais Hermione, si on veut élucider ce meurtre, il nous faut des témoins et tout ça !

-Bon… Par qui on va commencer ?

-Neville, puis Ginny.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce que ces audi je ne sais quoi !

-Des auditions Ron. Des interrogatoires quoi.

-Quoi ? On va faire des interros ? Alors là pas question !

-Mais non idiot ! On va poser des questions aux personnes qui ont entendu des bruits bizarres, vu des choses suspectes etcetera…

-Ha. Autant pour moi Mione.

-Bon, on se dit rendez-vous à 14 heures à la salle sur demande demain ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » répondirent ses amis.

Harry sourit à ses assistants de choc et les laissèrent pour rejoindre Ginny. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, firent leurs devoirs tout en pensant aux deux baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés un peu plus tôt… Est-ce que c'était le début d'une histoire d'amour … ?

_The story continues …_


End file.
